Haunted Cruise
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Dean's 18 and Sam 13... The Winchesters are on a haunted cruiser... Sam didn't want to go first place... I'm so sorry... I have no idea what's gonna happen :D
1. Titanic

****

**I have no idea for the title, since I have NO idea what's gonna happen… **

**Woha… I've finally wrote again… :D**

**Thanks Bia007 for answering my question… Hugs to you…**

****

**Titanic**

"Come on Sammy... you're a real killjoy..." Dean teased his little brother, setting his duffle on one of the beds. "It's gonna be fun… a whole week off…I mean… after dad is done wasting that son of a…"

"Dean…" John Winchester stepped into the little cubicle, the boys would share, his lip set into a tight line, but Dean could still see the smile in his father's eyes.

"Come on dad… how do you do that?" He laughed. "You always intrude in the worst moments."

"Watch your mouth Dean, or you're gonna sleep with the fishes tonight…" John gently slapped the back of his eighteen year old son, letting a small smile reach his lips. "Sam…" He looked at his younger son, titling his head.

Sam looked up. At his brother at first, who just rolled his eyes, shrugging. Both of them hadn't expect his father to talk to the youngest Winchester. "Yeah?" He asked weary, meeting John's gaze.

"You're okay?" The man asked, his eyes concerned. Dean realized with a smile that John was uncomfortable with this situation. It was the first time in years that he was giving in first.

"Guess so…" Sam stated slowly. He wasn't comfortable neither. The both of them had had a huge fight concerning this hunt, before John decided to take both of his sons with him. Sam didn't want to. He wanted to stay at Bobby's with Dean, but John didn't want to let this happen.

He wanted them on the cruiser with him. A hunted cruiser… One of John's friends had found out that there were several homicides on the ships of these special operator. "Sunshine Ships"- trips often ended with a few bodies and a few times the ships sunk.

John and his friend Mick were on this job for a long time now, until they have finally found a pattern. Only the new ships were hunted. These which were built one year ago. Since then the "accidents" happened. Only three of these cruisers were left and every ship could be the next. John, Dean, Sam and Mick were on the smallest of the three ships. Other hunters were on the other two ships. Two hunters on each ship.

They all guessed that there was a ghost or a demon on the ships… no big deal… they would simply ban a ghost of exorcise the demon.

Really… no big deal.

Dean was happy that they were with his father on the ship. Of course he was sorry for his little brother, since Sam was truly suffering from worry.

"You know that nothing's gonna happen… I'm here… your brother's here… Mick's here… we can always contact Bobby when something's going on…" John reassured his thirteen year old son, smiling softly. He could deal with that Sam. A frightened boy… it wasn't easy, but he knew how to handle it.

"Yeah Sammy… like I said… we're gonna waste that… thing… and then we're gonna have some fun on sea.. isn't that something?" Dean asked his scared brother, sitting down beside him.

"I don't care about the ghost or the demon… it's the water and the ship, which are freaking me out." Sam mumbled.

"You're such a girl Sam… It's gonna be the best time we've ever had…" Dean tried to convince his brother. "Nothing's gonna happen… no natural things anyway…"

"You think so?" Sam shouted into his brother's face. "The captain of the Titanic has said exactly the same thing… have you seen the movie?" The young boy blushed, realizing what he'd just said.

"No… have you? Now I'm sure you're a girl…" Dean laughed, earning Sam's not so gentle elbow in his ribcage.

"Sam…" John interrupted his sons. "Your brother is right. Everything will end just fine."

"Yeah… whatever… the ship's gonna leave in a few minutes… I want to go to the railing to see it…" Sam stood up, passing his father who looked somewhat dumbfounded. Sam seemed so… uninterested.

"Is everything set for the hunt?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Where's Mick, anyway?"

"He's talking to Carry and Melissa on the phone… they're planning." The father ran a hand through his hair. "Dean… I can't bare with your brother right now… would you…?"

"Yeah… of course… I'll search for him." Dean clapped his father's back, before he left, following his little brother.

Dean was worried about Sam. The kid was too damn quiet since he knew that they were about to go on a cruiser. Dean sometimes needed to remind himself that Sam was still a thirteen year old kid, no grown-up. Sam kind of never behaved his age. He was smart and had seen things other kids weren't even dreaming about. Of course he was scared sometimes.

When Dean reached his brother he had to smile, though. Sam was standing on the railing, his arms crossed on it's top. His eyes were on the water beneath the ship, his lower lip between his teeth.

"Don't jump, Sammy, it's not worth is." Dean shouted overdramatic, earning a glare.

"Stop annoying me Dean, or your laptop leaves the ship tonight." Sam announced.

"Whohoo I'm scared." Dean laughed, leaning his back against the railing, standing close beside his brother, looking at him carefully. "You're okay?"

"My brother's an ass. Besides that I'm…" Sam huffed, stopping mid-sentence, before he turned his head in the opposite direction, when the ship moved.

"…just peachy?" Dean asked patting Sam's cheek which was further away, so the boy had to look at him. "Come on Sammy… it's okay… you don't need to be scared."

"It's Sam… damn it… and… I'm not… I'm not scared." Sam blushed, swatting Dean's hand away. "I'm… I'm just more comfortable on land…"

"Of course you are…" Dean smiled. "Hey Sammy… do you think you can beat me in a spit-contest?" Dean nudged his brother, turning around and spit over the railing.

Sam suppressed a smile, titling his head. "How do you want to measure the distance?"

Noticing the change in Sam's mood, Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "Don't need to… I'm gonna win anyway, Sammy…"

"Bring it on…" Sam chuckled, pressing his body against the railing when he spit. Both boys didn't even recognize when the ship left the port.

****

**Reviews?**


	2. Making a Call

****

**Hey guys… thanks for the reviews again. =) Love you guys.**

**Well I finally have all Christmas-Presents…. So I can write again… Sorry for the delay. I really wanted to update sooner… or answer the reviews faster… sorry.**

**Making a call**

Dean won… at least he claimed it on the whole way back to their little cubical about half an hour later. Sam let him talk, surprised how calm the sea was. He didn't feel anything… it felt like their were on land, though he still couldn't get ride of the worry in his guts.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sammy… it's okay to lose against your awesome big brother… I mean… you're still a kid…" Dean boasted.

"Did you hear that?" San asked, fisting his brother's sleeve to make him stop. The were below deck. Their room were on this floor. It was the cheapest one and only Mick, John and a few of the waiters had rooms down here. The waiters were in the restaurants right now… so they couldn't be the reason for that strange sound.

"Dad?" Dean asked with a frown, fetching a gun out of his pocket. "Sam… stay here…" The older brother ordered, shoving Sam back. Sam just snorted, following close behind his brother when Dean went on. "Sammy…" Dean admonished.

"Screw you… I have to be here with you…. I'll follow you." Sam stated matter of factly. Last word.

"Idiot." Dean whispered, when they heard the sound again. It sounded like a muffled shriek… panicked…

It came from Mick's room.

Dean mentioned to Sam that the boy should be quiet, when he stood in front of the door, insisting to open it, when suddenly a confused looking Mick stormed out of the room. Dean jumped out of the door's way last minute.

"Dean… Sam… ugh… where's your dad?" Mick was pale and had still his cell in his hand.

"No idea… what… we heard screams… what happened?" Dean asked.

"Melissa…. I was… talking to her… She… the phone line… it…" Mick ran his hand through his hair. "She called to tell me that her ship is the one which is haunted… but it… I need to talk to your dad… they didn't even have the chance to prepare everything… and… Carry… she was killed… she... I don't know… Melissa just called… I need to talk to John… and to Phillip and Austin."

Dean gulped. What happened?

Phillip and Austin were the hunters on the other… on the third ship.

"Mick… what happened?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam who looked freaked. Damn it… that kid was already frightened… he really didn't need Mick… out of control like that.

"I'll search for your father… he told me that he would fetch something to eat…" Mick shook his head, like he wanted to get ride of his thoughts, before he left.

"Sam?" Dean asked, piercing his little brother with his eyes. "You're… uh… okay?" What a stupid question to ask. Dean kinda hoped that Sam would come back with a nasty remark.

"It could have been our ship… Dean… I… they're dead… aren't they?" Sam asked, biting his lower lip, his eyes begging Dean to explain that.

But Dean couldn't. "I have no idea… perhaps they connection went dead… Sammy… it's…" Dean sighed. "I'm just glad that isn't us… Sammy… we'll just gonna help dad and Mick prepare everything… Sammy… look at me…" He tried to grip his brother's chin to make the younger of them both look at him.

"Let's just wait for food and then go to bed." Sam whispered, turning around, ignoring his brother's attempts to lighten the mood. He was trapped on this ship… he couldn't leave. He would go down with this ship. With his dad… with Dean…

"Sammy… please…" Dean hated to see his brother like this.

"It's okay Dean…" Sam glared.

…………………………

Awkward silence was between the two brothers. For some reason Dean felt guilty…. Sam didn't even look at him and rage was radiating from the teenager.

"Where's dad?" Sam snarled, like he blamed Dean for loosing him.

"I don't know Sam." The older brother had a hard time staying calm. "Sit down." He ordered and to his surprise Sam obeyed and sat down immediately, though he was pouting. Dean shook his had, taking his favourite gun to clean it. It had become to habit… cleaning weapons whenever he was frustrated or nervous.

"Dean… Sam…" Both boys winced when their father stormed inside. John looked furious. "Salt the door and the window…"

"Portholes." Sam corrected. Dean grumbled _'bitch' _but didn't say anything else, when his father faced Sam, raising a warning finger. Sam looked down instantly. Sam didn't cave often, but right now their father looked and behaved dangerous.

"I'm gonna paint devil's traps under some carpets…" John pronounced.

"You honestly think that's gonna help?" Sam asked, his voice frightened. "When this thing insists on sinking that ship… the salt or the… chalk… won't help anything."

"Sam." John hit his fist against the wall, startling Dean and making Sam jerk back. "YOU'RE not helping! Dean… watch out for him… I'm gonna go in my room… I need to do some research.. Sam… never mind." John shook his head. He had enough.

"Dad… wait… what happened?" Dean stopped their father who was about to go. "Did the ship sink?"

"Yeah… I'm afraid so… we consulted the captain… why it could be that the connection broke… he tried to built it himself… in vain. The ship doesn't exist anymore…" John bit his lip… his friends had been on that ship.

"Sorry dad…" Dean let his head fall.

"Yeah… thanks…" John nodded. "Good night boys."

"Sammy… give him a break." Dean's voice was kind, after the father had shut the door. Of course he was annoyed by his family, but this time he could understand both sides. Sam was scared… and he guessed that John was scared, too, though he would never confess it. Dean was sure of that. His father would never say something like that.

"I'm scared Dean…" His little brother in contrary to their dad had no problems with confessions like that. "This thing doesn't dither long… I mean… they're on this cruiser for about one hour and it sinks…"

****

**I don't like that chapter…**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chaos

****

**Hey guys… thanks again for the reviews. **

* * *

**Chaos**

"Dean" John gently slapped his oldest son's shoulder, which was visible under the covers. Dean was wide awake immediately. John gave him a warm smile, when his son looked up. "You haven't eaten anything yesterday." He handed Dean a slice of pie, setting a second one down for his younger son, who was already using the bathroom.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, his mouth full of pie. His father winkled his nose disgusted. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well…" John sat down beside his son, batting Dean's legs away gently, so he could take a seat. "We've got a problem… we've walked the ship with EMF meter… Phillip and Austin did the same… last night… We couldn't find anything."

"What does that mean?" Dean finished his pie, titling his head.

"There is no ghost on this ships… and no demon…" John looked like he was thinking hard. "Either this thing searches for other ships… or he waits… for something…"

"Okay… so it could be on _any _ship right now… dad… that won't end… when it doesn't follow its pattern anymore… we won't destroy it." Dean stood up, towering over his father, when Sam came into the room again.

"What's up?" Sam asked, looking from his brother to his father.

"You were right Sammy… that hunt is…" Dean snarled, glaring at his father.

"Dean." John startled both of his son with raising his voice. "Stop that."

"Damn it dad… you know that…" Dean was interrupted when suddenly a alarm went on. "What's that?"

"Go…" John ordered, shoving his sons to the door.

Outside everybody panicked. Nobody seemed to know what was going on. On deck were everybody.

"I need to find Mick." John shouted, walking faster.

"Sam… stay close." Dean ordered, gripping his brother's sleeve hard, pulling Sam to his side, when he made his way through the crowd, trying not to loose their father.

"Dean…" Sam shouted, terrified, when they were parted.

"Sammy…" Dean cursed inwardly, looking around hysterical.

"_Please stay calm… everything is under control._" A voice said via loudspeaker. "_Please stay calm… everything is under control. Nothing's gonna happen._"

"Dean." Mick was suddenly by his side, looking at him frantically. "Where's your dad?"

"I don't know…" Dean didn't look at the man, still looking for his brother. "Have you seen Sammy?"

"No…Is he gone, too?" Mick asked.

"Yeah… sorry… I have to go." Dean patted Mick's chest, before he ran on, shouting his brother's name.

"Sam… damn it… you idiot… where are you?" Dean mumbled, looking at his watch.

……

The alarm stopped a little while ago, when Dean was still searching for his kid brother. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

He went below to their cubical, letting out a small yelp of joy when he saw Sam sitting in front of the room, on the dirty floor, obviously waiting for someone to let him in. When Dean got over the first shock, he was filled with rage against his brother.

Half an hour.

He'd searched for this stupid idiot for half an hour and that kid was… resting in front of their room. "You bitch!" He strode over to his little brother, cursing under his breath.

"Dean." Sam looked up. "Oh god…"

Dean was startled when h saw the kid's face. Sam's eyes were bloodshot and his face pained. He was pale like a shit and looked like he was about to puke.

"Sammy?" Dean kneeled in front of him, searching for any injuries. When he couldn't find any, he starred in his brother's eyes. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Dad told me to wait here for you…" Sam's voice trembled.

"What happened, kiddo?" Dean tried to stay calm, though his brother was honestly freaking him out.

"He was dead Dean… all the blood… all…" Sam rambled.

"Sam." Dean gripped his brother's chin, making him look up. "Sammy… what happened?"

"I've lost… I've lost you…" Sam explained. Dean waited patiently. "After that I… I've searched for you… I couldn't find you… Dean… you weren't anywhere."

"Sammy… what happened?" Dean demanded.

"I've saw him… I've thought it was you… at first…he was covered with blood… I couldn't see his face… he was dead." Sam continued rambling.

"Sam… damn it…" Dean silenced his brother. "Look at me and calm down... everything's okay." Sam looked at Dean a little helpless. Both pairs of eyes begging to explain. Dean's face worried. Sam's lost.

Eventually Sam was calm enough to explain. "I've searched for you… I went below… there was blood on the floor… so much… so much blood…" Sam gagged. "The man was dead… he was dead… I…"

"Oh god…" Dean whispered, moving his hand to Sam's cheek. "Sammy…" It was the first body Sam had seen. Alone. "I'm sorry… kiddo… I'm so sorry… where's dad?"

"Mick found me." Sam closed his eyes, leaning into his brother's touch. "I thought it was you… I… I had to make sure that it wasn't you… I had to… and it wasn't you. Mick was searching for dad… and dad found us a few minutes after… they think that the death was supernatural… Dean… the man… was…" His voice broke.

"It's okay Sammy…" Dean brushed his finger over Sam's cheek, cursing their dad for leaving Sam in this state. "Where's dad?"

"With Mick… Mick and dad pretend to be journalists, searching for the reasons why these special ships seem to be haunted… he wanted me to search for you…." Sam hugged his legs to his chest, laying his forehead against his knees. Dean scooted beside him, mirroring Sam's position.

"Or ship's gonna be the next, right?" Sam asked, his voice scared.

"Sammy… it's okay… dad and Mick won't let anything happen to us…" Dean promised, right in the moment their father came down.

"Dean… Sam… go inside the room." John ordered, opening his door for his sons.

"Hey Sammy… lay down for a while… okay?" Dean led his brother to John's bed, sitting him down on it. "I'll be right back." Dean patted Sam's shoulder gently, before he faced his father, glaring at him hard.

"Dad… can we talk outside alone?" Dean asked passing his father.

John raised his eyebrows, following his son, with a last comforting smile at his younger son.

"What did you think? Why did you send him to our room alone? He saw his first body… don't you think he needs someone with him?" Dean was furious.

"I've told him to wait for you… so yeah… I know that he needs someone." John defended himself. "You weren't there… The body looked… ripped apart. We needed to speak to the captain who came, too a little later. But I couldn't let Sam stay with us."

Dean shook his head. His father just didn't understand.

"Let's go inside." Dean murmured. He had to look after his brother.

****

**Reviews?**


	4. Somewhere beyond the sea

****

**I'm sorry… again… and again and again… **

**I'm really trying to update… but somehow I never manage…**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Somewhere beyond the sea….**

It was nearly 2am, when Sam began to trash around in his bed, whimpering. Dean had expected that… he hadn't been too exited to see his first body, himself.

"Sammy?" Dean brushed his hand lightly over his brother's hair. "Calm down… you're having a nightmare."

"Dean…" Sam panted, sitting up. He looked around for a second. He couldn't remember going to their room.

Dean had dragged him over into their cubicle, after Sam had fallen asleep in John's bed, beneath Dean's reassuring hand, which had been stroking his hair comforting. John and Dean had been talking about everything, fighting most of the time.

"Hey… Sammy… you're destroying my shirt here." Dean patted Sam's hand which was fisted in his shirt. When Sam gripped harder instead of letting go, Dean huffed and sat down beside his little brother, leaving his hand cupped over Sam's fist. "Sammy…"

"He's…" Sam hiccupped. "Dean… he's dead… he died… we couldn't… we couldn't help him… I saw him… He's dead… Dean… why did he die?"

Dean looked down at his brother, who returned the gaze. Sam's eyes glistered with tears. "Sammy… we can't help everybody… some people die… it's terrible… but… we can't do anything against it." Dean ran his hand gently over Sam's cheek. "Dad told me that there was no way of knowing that it was our cruiser which was the next...."

Sam closed his eyes like he was in pain and let his head fall forward onto Dean's shoulder. Dean cursed their dad again for leaving Sam alone after seeing the dead man. Mick and John didn't even have one good information. The captain had told them that it had just been a terrible accident… or suicide…. Yeah right… a man was totally capable of ripping himself apart.

The captain had _fought_ with John, denying that it would be a murderer on the ship. It would have been much more reasonable for John to stay with his youngster. Dean was mad at their dad… beyond mad… he was furious.

A knock on the door interrupted Dean's thoughts and made Sam wince.

"Dean" The brothers could hear their dad's deep voice. "Can I come in?"

"Door's open." Dean responded, looking at his brother who brought a distance between them, by lifting his forehead from Dean's shoulder and scooted away. He didn't want to embarrass Dean.

"We've got a problem." John let the door fall shut, heading to the empty bed.

"No shit." Dean blushed slightly. He wasn't used to talk like this to their father… but for once John either didn't care or just didn't mention the sassy remark.

"The captain just told Mick that he can't put in a harbor…" John rubbed a hand over his face. "There are storms… the captain plans to spend the night on the sea… until the storms are gone…"

"So we're gonna stay in the middle of the sea… in a hunted ship… with a body aboard" Dean said a little too cheerfully, finally getting a livid glare from his father. Dean returned the glare with the same fury.

"Dean." Sam whispered, squirming a little, so that his knee brushed against Dean's thigh.

Glancing at his younger brother, Dean huffed. So not fair.

"Okay dad… I'm sorry… what are we're gonna do?" Dean asked, his voice and gaze softer. "Does anybody else know that somebody died?"

"No… and the captain doesn't want to tell anybody as long as we're trapped on sea…" John closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. Dean could see the wrinkles of worry on John's face.

"You're okay with that?" Dean asked, frowning.

"No… well… the people stay calmer when they don't know anything." John looked tired.

"Have you indentified the guy?" Dean asked. "He might have a family on the ship… does anyone miss a husband… a father?" The young adult bit his lip, when he found his father's eyes.

Sam looked from his brother to his father and unconsciously scooted closer to his brother. Both of them looked like they were suffering, both tortured by the fear of loosing a family member.

Sam could relate. Now better than ever before.

"Nobody is missing anybody… the captain and the doctor tried to… to find out who he was… but they have no idea… they guess that he might me on the cruiser for a… for some kind of business trip…" John let out a breath, letting his eyes drop onto the ground. "That would mean that he could have a family at home…" Clearing his throat, John looked back up at his sons. "Whatever… Mick is doing some research… and I'm gonna search the ship with a EMF meter a little later."

"I'm gonna go with you." Dean said, holding his stomach. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation. The ship was shaking slightly, the storm seemed to have effects here.

"No…" John's voice was softer than expected. He had his eyes on Sam. "I'll do it alone… everything's gonna be okay."

Dean followed his father's gaze. Sam was trembling slightly on his side, his eyes glassy. Sighing, Dean stretched out his arm, tucking his brother closer, letting him absorb his own warmth and fake calmness. To be perfectly honest… he felt pretty crappy.

"Okay… dad…" Dean nodded, leaning his cheek against his brother's mop of hair, closing his eyes, he felt like his stomach was turning and twisting.

"Sleep, boys… you both look like crap." John ordered gently, lifting his older boy's head with a finger. Dean turned away, out of his father's grip. "Hey… Dean…" John nudged his son's cheek with his fingertips. "Are you okay?"

"Sure… night, dad." Dean responded, his voice thin. Sam looked up at his brother, still leaning against the older one.

John frowned, but didn't asked further. Dean would get over it. So he just ran a gentle hand through Sam's hair. "Try not to fall out of bed tonight… better sleep near the wall and lay a extra blanket on the floor… the sea's gonna be rough tonight… perhaps Dean might be your bed frame." John really was worried that Sam who had a pretty restless sleep, might fall out of bed, but the reason why he suggested that Dean could share the bed with him was that his both boys looked like they were going to break down.

"Yeah… we'll see… night, dad." Sam gave his dad a little smile.

As soon as John was out of the room, Sam let out a obviously faked chuckle. "Since when is dad mother hen? He acts… weird." Sam understood perfectly why his father was worried about his brother. Dean was pale as the sheet the older brother had tucked around the younger one and he was… calm… scared.

The ship dipped deeper into the water. Dean could see a wave splashing against the window… porthole...

"He's…" Dean's voice broke, when he suddenly jumped up, shoving his brother away roughly. Sam was stunned when Dean pushed him away so ungentle.

"What the…?" Sam stood up slowly, following his brother into the little bathroom, when he heard a gagging sound. "Dean… what the hell…." Sam panicked, kneeling down beside his brother, wrinkling his nose in disgust, settling a hand onto Dean's back. "I'm gonna ask dad what to do."

Sam was about to stand up, when Dean shot his arm up to grip his little brother's arm. "Nah… I'm…" He vomited again, when the ship quaked again.

Sam would have laughed, if this whole situation wasn't so frustrating. Now Dean was the one who wasn't keen on being on a ship anymore. But right now his brother was in pain.

"Dean… don't tell me you're okay… you look…" Sam was interrupted when they heard somebody cry out in agony on the floor.

Dean shot up, looking at his brother.

Dean hardly suppressed another gag when the ship moved, but he controlled himself, catching his little brother, before Sam could hit the ground.

"Dean…" Sam shrieked, frightened, when the lights flickered.

Dean's vision went black for a short time. He needed to rest…

"Dean…" Sam stumbled even further into his big brother's embrace.

"Shh… Sammy…" Dean tried to breath even, though he felt sick like a dog. "I gotcha, kiddo… I gotcha…" He hugged Sam closer to his chest, holding him as steady as he could.

He needed to get a grip for his younger brother.

Immediately.

The lights flickered again.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. The truth

**Okay… sorry again… I've been busy… I'm really sorry for the delay…**

**enid18.... god... I'm sorry… I've unfortunately been busy in the morning and in the evening it just didn't work……….**

**The truth….**

"Oh my…" Dean cupped his hand in front of his mouth, fisting his other in Sam's shirt, to hold his swaying brother upright. "Sammy… we need… we need to find dad…" He gently shoved the boy towards the door, when it opened and a worried looking John headed inside.

"Dean…" The father's look fell even more when he saw his older son. "Damn it." John rushed over to his sons laying a heavy hand on his older son's shoulder. "Shit… Dean… not now…" The oldest Winchester pressed his palm against Dean's forehead, cursing.

"I'm okay… dad… what happened?" Dean swallowed, wincing because of the taste in his mouth. John and Sam shot him worried glances. "What can I do?"

"I was in my room… so I don't really know what happened. I heard a scream… and when I came out of my room… there laid this… this… girl… I guess she was one of the waitresses… she looked like the first body." Now it was Sam's turn to gag. "The devil's traps aren't helping… I don't know what to do anymore…" John was panicking. "I need to get you two from the ship… I need to make sure that you're safe."

"Dad." Dean yelled to stop his dad from rambling. "That won't happen, I'm sorry… okay… we need to find the thing. Immediately. We split up… I'm gonna take the deck with Sam and you and Mick…" Dean stopped. "Where is Mick?"

"I have no idea…. He wasn't here the whole time…" John ran a trembling hand through his hair, closing his eyes… "Crap… I need to find him… I hope he's okay…" Looking back at his sons, John sighed. "Okay… huh… Dean… can you handle that?" He didn't even attempt to hide the concern in his voice.

Dean nodded, though he really had no idea how to make it.

"Dean." John snipped his fingers in front of his son's face, his other hand tight on Dean's elbow. "I mean it… are you able to fight?"

"I have to be…" Dean patted his father's hands away.

"Okay…" John scratched his head. "Take your EMF meter… and come with me to my room, I'm gonna give you some… weapons…" Before John turned around, he gave Dean a brief glance, which Dean couldn't hold. "Dean… I…"

"No dad… it's impossible." Dean snarled.

"What?" Sam asked, feeling the change in the atmosphere.

"Dean… there are lifeboats on the cruiser… I just." John raised his voice.

"No… We won't leave you here… and in this storm we won't survive sitting in a lifeboat, neither." Sam yelled back, getting what his father wanted.

"Boys…" John's voice was calm again. "Okay… then let's waste this son of a bitch."

Dean nodded slightly, trying to get a grip, when he fetched his EMF meter. "Okay… I'm ready." He announced, swallowing dryly. He felt so awful.

Sam looked at him in sympathy, when John opened the door, letting his boys step out of the room.

"John… here you are." Mick headed to them, pointing at the body. He still laid there. Sam closed his eyes tightly, feeling unbelievable thankful when Dean blocked his view, with standing in front of him.

"What happened?" Mick asked John.

"I have no idea… where the hell have you been?" John demanded to know, looking at his friend.

"I've tried to talk to Phillip and Austin… the ship sank, too." Mick explained. John and Sam winced, hearing the bad news. Dean frowned.

"How would you know that? In such a storm is no connections and the captain won't let you use the good connecting stuff. He's busy with trying to find a port we can land on." Dean titled his head, looking at the man.

"They were trying to connect that ship, asking whether they can stay anywhere. It worked." Mick snapped. "We're on the next ship… for sure. Let's go. Dean search on the deck… let's continue with your plan…"

"Okay… boys… you already know the plan." John turned around and followed Mick, who strode down the floor.

Dean nodded, swaying a bit when the ship moved. "…Uhg… let's go…"

…..

"Dean…" Sam stopped in track, gripping his brother's arm. They were about to step out onto the deck. "Wait… Dean…" Sam was frowning, watching his brother's eyes. "We talked with dad about the plan… Mick talked about it… like… he knew about it… he…"

"Shit…" Dean gripped Sam's forearm and began to run. "Dad…"

Gasping for air Sam leaned against his brother when they entered the floor on which they've just left their dad and Mick. "Sht" Dean laid his finger against his mouth, trying to make Sam calm down his breath.

"I…" Sam began, but he was interrupted by a cry of pain… _John_….

"Dad…" Sam yelled, causing Dean to glare at him, his arms moving in a very '_What-the-fuck-Sam?_'- motion. Sam bit his lip apologetic. So much to the 'surprise effect.'

"Uh… John… your boys aren't as stupid as you… let's see whether they want to play with us." Mick's voice sounded and a door opened.

"No… run…" John's pained voice sounded. Shortly after that the boys could hear a thud and a groan of pain. Mick was kicking John.

"Sam…" Dean started, starring at the door, knowing that their father was in it, probably looking like crap… beaten…

"No… I won't leave." Sam's sweaty hand gripped Dean's arm tighter. Dean nodded and went on.

Breathing hard and trembling, Dean entered the room, Sam following close.

"Perhaps I was wrong…" Mick smirked, moving his hand, closing the door. "…you're just as stupid as your dad…"

"Dad…" Sam gasped, seeing his father laying on the floor, behind the other man, barley moving. He looked terrible, coughing blood. Sam was sure that John would soon slip into unconsciousness.

"Let them go… I'm the hunter you wanna kill… they're just kids." John nearly begged, looking at his sons.

"I don't think so…" Mick grinned, fixing Dean with his eyes.

"You're a witch… aren't you?" Dean snorted.

"Nice guess…" Mick raised his eyebrows.

Then he moved his hand….

**………………………….**

**I've never liked him… :D**

**Reviews, please...**


	6. Unable to Kill

**Sorry… sorry… sorry… **

**Unable to kill.**

Dean, feeling dizzy anyway, let out a surprised yell of pain when he hit the wall with his back. "Dean!" Sam shrieked, rushing to his brother. A hand on Dean's cheek, whose face was pain-filled and pale. "Shit…"

"Sam… my dear boy… you should never turn your back to the bad guy…" Mick laughed, turning Sam around with an invisible force, pinning him against the wall over his brother. "I guess you're gonna like that…" The witch gave him a smirk, when he faced John again. "Hey old man."

They've been so stupid… they could have guessed that it was Mick… they_ should have guessed…_ He had been the first to volunteer to go on one of the hunted ships… He'd always been anywhere else but there where EMF-meter were… he'd always left the Winchesters when one of them had an EMF-meter in his hand… He had been the one who found Sam and the body…

They've been so stupid… _stupid…stupid…_

They've should have known… now they would pay with their lives.

John grunted in pain, tortured by his "false friend". "Well Sam… you were complaining about your dad all the time… enjoy his death."

"No…" The two sons said in unison. "Dad…" Sam added pitifully, struggling against the force that kept him in place.

Dean struggled upright, though his knees wobbled dangerously. He fetched his silver-knife out of the back of his jeans.

"You better let go, ugly." Dean supported his weight on the wall, shaking his head quickly to get rid of the dizziness.

"Or what?" Mick laughed. "You know… you don't look very dangerously… I'm sorry… I'm not really impressed."

"Good… me neither… you're just a little… ugh…" Dean's voice broke like he was about to puke again… being sick just didn't help. "witch…"

"I would tell you to visit a doctor… but… since you're about to die it would be kinda in vain…" Mick joked and with that Dean was on the floor again.

The witch turned around again, towering over John, who laid on the cold floor, not moving. "Dad…" Sam cried, fighting, but his father couldn't hear him, already slipped into unconsciousness. "Please… don't…"

"It was so simple… you three are the last hunters who are after me… I mean… honestly… It's gonna be just as easy to fake my own death… and after that… I'll be able to use every ship I want… without being hunted…"

Dean tried to get up again, but exhaustion and pain didn't allow him to move.

"Okay… kids… be good boys and wait for your turn." Mick shot a last grin to the boys before he moved his hands. John ended up gagging on the floor.

"No…" Dean shouted lunging at Mick with his last energy.

Surprised Mick went to the floor with the older Winchester-brother, not realizing that he let Sam go that way.

"Idiot." The witch hit Dean in his stomach hard.

Dean went flying again with the force of the punch. Mick went after him, until the youngest Winchester suddenly stood in front of him, silver-knife on his neck. "Don't move."

"Aw… little Sammy wants to kill me?" Mick mocked, but didn't move. "Go on… I bet you won't."

Sam frowned, concentrating on the knife, willing to kill the man in front of him, but unable to move.

"Oh kiddo… I knew you're not able… you little wuss." Mick laughed.

"Perhaps he isn't able." Dean snarled, and within a second he had fetched the knife out of his little brother's hand, shoving it into the bad guy's neck. "But I am." Mick gasped, his eyes wide open, when he fell to the ground.

"Sam…" Dean turned around. "Sammy… look at me…"

"Oh god… I'm sorry… I couldn't…" Sam apologized, staring at his hand.

"It's okay… it's over…" Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair, shielding the body on the floor from Sam… "Come on… let's look after dad."

* * *

"Hey Sammy, are you okay?" Dean approached his little brother who was standing on the railing, watching the sea.

Their dad was in their cubical, recovering. Sam excused himself about half an hour ago, needing some fresh air. Surprisingly John hadn't even been angry with him that he couldn't kill Mick.

Dean leaned against the railing beside him, letting his eyes wander over Sam's face. "You don't look like you're missing land." He stated.

"Nah…" Sam looked up, smiling. "And you don't look seasick." He chuckled when Dean made a face.

"Be honest, Sammy… how are you?" Dean asked, turning around so he could watch the sun set, his shoulder brushing against his brother's.

"Okay… that was my first… real… hunt… I don't know why you guys… like it… when I saw you killing Mick… I… I don't think I can do that…" Sam confessed.

Dean let his head fall. "Sammy… believe me… I don't want you to kill some_thing_… but I'm afraid that you'll have to… eventually."

"Dean…" Sam turned around a little to face his brother. Dean immediately looked back at his brother. "Never mind…" Sam whispered blushing.

"What's up?" Dean nudged Sam.

"I…" The younger boy cleared his throat. "I mean… I…" He swallowed, making Dean smile a little. "Will you be with me… when I have to… I mean… I just don't want to be alone."

"Yeah… of course… Sammy… I'll be right by your side." Dean promised.

"Thanks." Sam nodded, smiling shyly.

Dean rolled his eyes, turning back to the setting sun.

It was dark when the two boys were still standing there, enjoying the moment between the two of them. Maybe they both had a rather crappy life. Maybe they would lose some fights in this dark life.

He looked back to his brother, scooting closer to him, shrugging Dean's arm over his shoulder. The thoughts scared him.

Watching the lights of the ship reflect on the surface of the sea and the feeling of his brother's protective arm around his shoulder, Sam had to. Perhaps life wasn't too dark after all, he thought when Dean smiled at him briefly.

Together they could do anything. Sam insisted. They were brothers and this is where they shone, regardless of all evil around them.

**End**

* * *

**The last words are for Bia1007**

**Reviews… please.**


End file.
